Fall Is Here
by QuantamTheory
Summary: REVISED AND COMPLETE. Kid has something important to ask Maka, but his plans for a romantic outing fall apart when Liz and Patty get everyone involved. Rated T for a few cusswords and some innuendo. Cover art by Lana2452
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a little short I dashed off for **Lana2452**. It's based off her "Fall Is Here" KiMa artwork and is used with her permission. (Check her out on DeviantArt or Tumblr - she's fun as heck as well as talented!). To see Lana's artwork and links to Dias de los Muertos websites, look up this story on Archive of Our Own under the same user name and title.

This story takes place after the events of "Life Lessons" and was written just for fluffy, cutesy, disgustingly sweet fun! Rated T for some cussing and innuendo. Two chapters, and the next one will be posted tomorrow. Thanks so much to everyone who takes their precious time to read...hugs to you all!

* * *

><p><strong>Fall Is Here - Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>The crisp air smelled of apples and sun-warmed leaves. It was Saturday afternoon, he had a beautiful girl on his arm and Death the Kid wanted to murder someone. Well, five someones if he was to be precise, and Kid always was. He supposed it was his own fault, really. He never should have let Liz see that coat...<p>

"Where are you going?" she'd asked, managing to pop into the back hall just as he was removing the coat and a scarf from his closet.

"Do you have a chip in my neck or something? Maybe I'm not going anywhere, you stalker." He snapped, wondering if her love of gossip had actually resulted in a sixth sense of some kind.

Liz was not to be deterred. "Obviously you're going somewhere dressed like_ that_."

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed?" Kid looked himself over critically in the full-length mirror on the closet door. Gray trousers, silk-blend turtleneck that wouldn't look bulky under his casual black top coat. He thought he looked fine.

"Nothing...if we lived in Vermont."

"Maybe I just wanted to dress warmly." the excuse sounded lame and he knew she had him.

"Kid, it's 102 outside the city limits, and you don't get hot_ or_ cold unless you feel like it. You only dress to fit in, so you might as well tell me where you're going and get it over with before I have to smack it out of you." Liz crossed her arms and gave him her best don't-mess-with-me look.

Beaten, Kid heaved a sigh and folded the coat over his arm, "Fine! I'm taking Maka to a cider mill. Do you have a problem with that?"

Liz rolled her eyes at him, "Who the hell wears an Armani coat and Prada shoes to the cider mill?"

"Cider mill! We're going to the cider mill?" wherever Liz went, Patty was sure to follow. Great.

"_Maka_ and I are going to the cider -"

"Did you call BlackStar and Tsubaki yet?"

"No! I-"

"Okay dokey. I'll do it!" Patty whipped out her phone and dialed before Kid could stop her.

"Thanks for that. Really," he told Liz sourly, "Between getting ready for Death Fest and the Halloween Ball, this is the one Saturday I have free for over a month and I wanted to spend it with my girlfriend, not Black Star. Or Patty. Or _you_!"

"I thought she was going to Mexico with you in November?"

Alvaro Belasco, the Death Scythe in charge of Central America, had fallen while battling the Kishin on the moon. Lord Death hadn't found a suitable replacement yet, so Kid was representing his father at the Dias de los Muertos celebrations in Mixquic and Janitzio. While the two-day ritual was a time of celebration that he looked forward to, international relations could hardly be classified as a hot date.

"That's business, not pleasure, and you know it. Dad wants Maka to start seeing what the diplomatic work is like. Besides, we'll be leaving for Mexico straight from the ball at midnight, while _some_ people get to party until dawn and sleep through the next day."

"What time are we leaving?" Patty asked, "Tsubaki wants to-"

"Whatever. I still can't believe you're going to wear those shoes to the cider mill." Liz interrupted, shaking her head, "Go throw on a sweatshirt and some rubber boots!"

"Hey," Patty tried again, "What time are we leaving?"

"I don't do sweatshirts. And they're _my_ shoes." Kid's phone was ringing and he dug it out, careful not to disturb the box in his pocket. If Liz saw that, it was all over.

"Fine, see if I care! Just don't ask me to help you clean the mud and horse shit off them when we get home!"

"What time are we LEAVING?" Patty hollered, and Kid answered his phone just in time for Maka to hear it.

"What's going on?" she asked, "I can feel you getting upset. What's Patty yelling about?"

"Ask Soul if he wants to go to the cider mill with us." Kid replied tiredly.

"What? Why do you want take _him_ with us?"

"Because Liz was grilling me about our plans, and Patty overheard and she's invited herself, along with Black Star and Tsubaki. I imagine Liz is going too, if she can get over her apparent fear of mud."

"Her fear of...mud?"

"WHAT TIME ARE WE LEAVING?!" Patty screamed at the top of her lungs, startling the cook in the kitchen across the hall. The sound of pans dropping and the cook cursing added to the racket.

"One hour!" Kid yelled back, "ONE HOUR!".

Across town, Maka held the phone away from her ear and started soothing her boyfriend's soul with hers. As always, Kid relaxed into it like a warm bath and his sense of humor returned.

"Liz says to tell Soul he should wear a sweatshirt." he smirked at his sister, who was staring at him in horror, "And waterproof boots. Hipwaders if possible. Apparently she's really into rubber these days."


	2. Chapter 2 - Revised

**A/N:** If you hate sappy stories with too much mushy stuff and not enough plot, run away now. Run far, far away. This is embarrassingly gooey, but writing it was a fun way to spend the afternoon.

Death Fest is Soul Eater canon, and takes place at Halloween (per SEN), but there isn't a canon Halloween Ball. I just figured, why _wouldn't_ there big a big-ass celebration to end the festivities? I would have loved to include the Halloween ball and Dias de los Muertos, but just didn't have enough plot to justify it. If you think of one, I'm totally open to ideas!

Huge, huge hugs for reading, and I hope the sugary fluff doesn't give you a toothache. Responses are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Fall Is Here - Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Exactly one hour later, they filed through the mirror portal Lord Death had obligingly opened in the woods beyond the cider mill. Kid could have done it himself, but he hated showing off his abilities to anyone outside his family. Not only did it make him feel like a freak, but he didn't want to end up being used as Grand Central Station by every acquaintance who wanted to go globe-trotting.<p>

"The trees are so pretty!" Patty cried, spinning through the brightly colored leaves on the trail.

"Well, look at this." Kid said innocently, "Nice, hard dirt path. No mud. No mud at all."

"Shut up!" Liz thwacked him in the back of the head with her thumb and forefinger and then shivered. "Wow, it's cold!"

"Well, maybe you should have worn something that qualifies as pants." he looked back over his shoulder and gave her sweater-over-leggings combo a disapproving look, "You're here to play outside, not show off your butt."

"Bite me." Liz made a mental note to hit him with the first rotten apple she found in the orchard, "You're just cranky because you wanted to haul Maka into a hayloft somewhere and-"

"Look, there it is!" Maka tried to stave off a full-on brawl by pointing at the big red mill in the distance. Soul took his cue from her and did his part to keep the peace. Plus, running through the leaves looked like fun and it gave him a cool excuse to do it.

"Last one there is a lame-ass!"

He took off with Tsubaki and Liz hot on his heels, while Black Star and Patty ran ahead like their lives depended on it. Behind them, Maka took Kid's hand and pulled him along eagerly. He followed, but kept his face averted to hide his anger and embarrassment. He didn't know why he bothered; even though they were learning to control the emotional link between their fused souls, Maka knew everything he was feeling.

"It's okay," she whispered, leaning her cheek against his arm, "Things didn't work out the way we wanted them to, but this is still going to be fun!"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you that didn't involve work," he sighed, slipping his free hand into his pocket and closing his fingers around the little box, "Or a bunch of people thinking I only took you out because I had ulterior motives involving a pile of hay!"

"I think you're sweet, and I don't think you had an ulterior motive. She leaned up to kiss his cheek, and her fuzzy earmuff tickled his ear, "Ulterior motives when you offered to wash my back last night, maybe, but not today. Besides, an absolutely gorgeous guy once told me that we have forever together, so I don't mind having everybody around today."

Kid finally looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Her yellow coat was snug in all the right places and her pink skirt was enticingly short. With lacy pink socks and the fuzzy earmuffs, she was the perfect combination of sweet and sexy. Mostly sexy.

"You're wearing the same colors you had on during our first scythe practice." he said, stopping in the middle of the path and wrapping his arms around her.

"You remember what I was wearing? That was-" she broke off, too touched to continue. Just stood there, loving him.

"Seven months ago." he finished, "I remember every minute with you, because I live for every single one."

Maka knew Kid never said romantic stuff just to gain points. He actually considered all of the gorgeous things he delighted in saying to her. And he meant them. She put her hands on his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss just as the wind kicked up. It swirled the leaves around them and Kid couldn't imagine a more perfect moment for what he wanted to say. And with all the unexpected company they had roaming around, he'd better say it fast.

"This, for instance." he said, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Is an excellent thing to remember. But you know what would make it even better?"

She giggled and looked at him with mischievous eyes, "Yes, but you're going to have to wait until we get home. I am so not doing you against a tree in broad daylight."

"That's not what I meant! I mean...that _would _make it even better...but, uh, you know what would really make this one of the best moments ever?"

Maka could feel his excitement, tinged with anxiety, and it was making her wildly curious.

"What?"

"If you would wear this." Kid put the velvet box into her hand.

Maka's breath caught in her throat and she looked at Kid in bewilderment. He gave her a nod of encouragement and she carefully opened the box.

The signet ring was delicate; an elegant triple band twining around itself to support the little platinum skull motif. An official sign of office to the Lord of Death.

"It's beautiful." she whispered, trying not to cry, "But even Liz and Patty don't have one of these. Don't you want to give it to one of them? Is this okay with your dad?"

"Dad wants this too. Liz and Patty already have official status as my weapons. Besides, Liz wouldn't wear anything that doesn't have a gemstone in it, and Patty would lose it in about ten seconds. This was my mother's and you're the only other woman in the world whose finger I want to see it on."

Okay, that did it. He'd gone and made her cry, damn it. The tears made hot paths down her cold cheeks.

"Are you sure?" she sniffled, "With Death Fest, and the ball and the trip to Mexico coming up, a ton of people in important positions are going to see this. They're going to think-"

"They're going to think exactly what they should." he interrupted, "That you're not just a girlfriend who's tagging along on business. That they need to respect and listen to you as an official DWMA representative. As a capable person who knows what she's talking about."

He took the ring from its nest of white silk, slid the box back into his pocket.

"Will you wear it?"

She didn't trust herself to speak, just nodded.

"This wasn't just Maman's ring of Office," Kid gave the ring a little twist and it fell into three pieces; the center signet and two smooth bands. "It was also her gimmel ring. If you wear one of the plain ones and I wear the other, it means that that you're to be formally considered a part of my family."

"And that..." he paused and took a deep breath, "There's a chance you might agree to wear all three of them together someday. As a wedding band."

Her eyes went wide.

"So, one band, or two?" Kid's heart felt like it was going to burst through his ribcage.

Maka found her voice again.

"Two," she said, holding out her right hand, without hesitation, "Definitely two."

The reunited rings fit perfectly on her middle finger, of course. Kid never missed a detail.

"Love me?" he asked, sliding the third ring onto his little finger. He was happy as hell that the asymmetry didn't bother him any more. Much.

"Forever."

He folded his fingers over his and kissed them, just about bursting with love and pride. It echoed right back at him from the deepest part of her soul as her lips found his. He lifted her and spun her in a circle, another perfect moment to remember always.

A perfect moment that was promptly annihilated by Patty.

"Are you guys _ever_ coming?" she called, waving impatiently from the end of the trail, "They're gonna be squishing the apples in a minute and you can make out any time!"

Maka looked up at Kid and wiped her eyes, "Well, we don't want to miss that!" she laughed.

"It _is_ part of what we came here for." he agreed, "But later..."

"Later we're going to be doing a _whole_ lot more than making out." she said lustily.

Grinning like an idiot, he waved back at Patty, and ran through the fragrant leaves with Maka's hand in his.

"There's a hayride and a petting zoo and a pumpkin patch and a maze _made out of cornstalks_!" Patty announced breathlessly when they reached her , "Thank you for bringing us here! I don't care what Liz says, you're not an overdressed dickhead. You're awesome!"

She gave Kid a rib-creaking hug and it occurred to him that she had never experienced any of these things before. Pumpkin patches were probably pretty scarce in Brooklyn, and when you were living hand to mouth on the streets you saw back alleys, not orchards. A hard knot of emotion lodged itself in the back the of his throat.

"You know what else they have?" he asked, hugging her back, "A cafe where they make little doughnuts covered in cinnamon sugar. They're still warm when you eat them and you can have hot cider and cocoa, too."

"I can have _both_?"

"Sure. why not! They have candy apples and homemade fudge, too. And we're going to pick a bunch of pumpkins to carve for the Halloween Ball." Kid promised. Maka felt another wave of pure happiness surge from him as Patty dashed off again, loudly relaying the doughnut information to Black Star, her partner in junk food consumption.

"Sometimes I forget that other people didn't have the same chances I did growing up." Kid told Maka, feeling a little ashamed of himself.

"I was just thinking the same thing." her hand slipped into his again, "We've been lucky. I wonder if we could start doing cultural trips at school? Lots of kids haven't really spent time anywhere but home or the DWMA and It'd be nice to really experience other places instead of just dashing in and out for reaps."

"Let's talk to Dad about it. You want to help me put some kind of schedule together? You're wonderful at that sort of thing."

"Sure. But nobody's coming to Mexico with us. Cultural awareness building can wait." Maka said firmly, "I'm not sharing you with anybody for those three days."

"Except a few hundred thousand people celebrating in the streets and the cemeteries." Kid reminded her.

"Except them." She agreed, smacking him on the butt, "Now let's go. I want to see the apple squishing."

"And I want to get Patty so sugared up she vibrates and then leave her alone with Liz for the rest of the night." Kid said cheerfully.

* * *

><p><span><strong>**The copy of this story on Archive of Our Own has a photo and explanation of a gimmel ring. **<strong>

**Responses!**

**REDEADED:** Writing would not be half as much fun without you!

**Frenchie:** Vous etes trop gentil - merci beaucoup!

**Wordfiend:** I know...I could totally smell those apples and crispy leaves while I was writing this. I miss them so much!


End file.
